Crossing the Rubicon
by Dutch Cheshire Cat
Summary: Merlock visits another magical realm and gets in a lot of trouble.
1. Power Surge

Well, this is my first fanfic so I hope you like it. Feel free to submit your review.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own sacrifice, nor Flint the time detective, I merely use their characters and story concepts.  
  
Chapter 1: Power Surge  
  
Eldred sighed. It had now been three months since he had come to this world, but still he had learned nothing of its many secrets. The gods did not seem reluctant to tell him too much either. This was probably because he was still an upstart, or at least, that's what Eldred thought.  
  
Though he was burning with curiosity to the many secrets this world had to offer, he had so far not regretted joining Persephone.  
  
When he had to choose between five different gods he chose her, the goddess of justice and peace, as his Patron God. Everyone, from the simple peasants from the fields, to the almighty mystics defending the beautiful green plains of Elysium, all shared her love and wisdom. Apart from that, the flying islands of Elysium were the most beautiful and the most fertile lands to be found in this world.  
  
All of this provided him with a better way of living than the dark unholy life he had been living before. By joining Persephone he hoped to gain absolution for the many dark deeds he had done. After all, it were his cruel actions and dark spell casting that had brought his former home world Jhera to it's destruction.  
  
"Well, guess miss 'High and Mighty' has not got any more interesting jobs for us eh?," Eldreds imp - familiar Zyzyx said.  
  
"Be Quiet!" Eldred shouted, fearing that Persephone might have heard him and, for his unholy words, would unleash her Wrath on the two of them.  
  
"If she wants us to defend this village then we shall do so!" "But honestly, there is absolutely nothing to defend here, apart from a few Peasants." Zyzyx complained.  
  
"I know," Eldred replied", but even so, we will not abandon our duty." "Besides, I have heard rumours that Charnel is planning an attack on one of the islands of Elysium." "This village might even be the main target of his assault."  
  
"Oh come on," Zyzyx said," Do you really believe that Charnel, the mighty god of Death would waste his time and effort on a village consisting of three farms and some peasants." "You must be even more naïve then I thought." Unfortunately for the two of them, Zyzyx was wrong.  
  
A druid came running down the hill looking exhausted and Eldred immediately realized that something was wrong. "My lord, th...they are coming," the druid spoke. He was shivering with fear and could not remain still.  
  
"Calm yourself," Eldred said, "Who is coming, and what is it that you are so afraid of?" "I...I...It's the Ragman, he has come to kill us all."  
  
"What!" Eldred exclaimed in fear and disbelief. Could it really be that the Ragman, who was also known as the lord of terror had come to this unworthy village.  
  
Eldred looked down at the many Peasants who had not overheard the conversation and did not know of the danger that threatened them.  
  
He was only an upstart, he had barely learned his first basic spells, and know he was going to have to fight a Necromancer whom even the mighty Yogo, the most powerful and wise mystic in Persephone's care, feared.  
  
For a moment he considered fleeing, like he had done when Jhera was at the edge of total destruction, but he remembered the peasants who would be helpless against the powers of the Ragman. He would not allow them to be slaughtered, not as long as he was still alive.  
  
Suddenly a wave of coldness spread around the country, and the once peaceful green fields all of a sudden turned dark and evil. The Ragman had arrived.  
  
"Ah," the Ragman spoke, with a voice so cold that would have even made the strongest creatures in this world tremble with fear.  
  
"What have we here, some helpless peasants and a weak little wizard, oh I am so going to enjoy this."  
  
"Leave this place," Eldred said bravely, though he knew that he would no stand a chance against the Ragman's power. The Ragman too knew this, "Do you really think you can stop me you little upstart?"  
  
Eldred hated to be called an upstart, for he was much older and wiser than most wizards in this realm. The reason he was still so weak was because he had come only recently to this world and was still inexperienced with the form of magic they used here.  
  
"You are outnumbered" Eldred bluffed, since he knew that neither the druid nor the peasants would be able to stand up to the powerful necromancer. "Wrong again," the ragman said, and from behind the hill came two of the most feared and powerful demonic creatures.  
  
The two hellmouths, as they are called, gathered at the Ragman's side, awaiting their masters command. "This will be so much fun, attack!"  
  
After a brief moment the druid lay dead on the ground. The two demons then focused their powers on Eldred. Screaming in pain and terror, Eldred felt like if his skin was on fire. Slowly he felt the life-force flowing out of his painful body. Zyzyx used all of his power to protect his master from the ferocious attacks of the two hellmouths, but it was of no use. With a simple movement of his hands, the Ragman knocked Zyzyx on the floor. Eldred knew that he was lost, and prayed that it would be over soon.  
  
The Ragman however had different intentions. "Stop!" he shouted, and immediately the two hellmouths gathered back at his side. Eldred lay on the ground, half dead and unable to move, but still alive and conscious. Exactly like the Ragman liked his victims best.  
  
"Do not kill him yet," the Ragman said. "We will make him witness us slaying those useless peasants." "No, please, spare them," Eldred begged, but all the Ragman did was laughing like a madman. Being a necromancer, he fed on other's pain. To him, watching someone suffer is like eating candy. Eldred's pleas only amused him. "Go ahead and slaughter them all," the Ragman said to the two hellmouths while pointing at the peasants, who were weeping with fear and terror knowing that their only defence lay half dead on the floor.  
  
"Enough of this," a voice suddenly spoke. A young man was leaning against a nearby tree. He wore a large red cape over his shoulders. In his right hand, he carried a walking stick.  
  
"I will not allow such a slaughter, get you gone!" the young man said slowly.  
  
The Ragman first looked surprised, but then a grin formed on his face. "Do you really think you can stop me? You are all the same." "Kill him," he shouted at the hellmouths.  
  
The young man shook his head and then pointed his stick in the direction of the hellmouths. There was a big flash of red light and for a moment the two hellmouths stood still.  
  
"What are you waiting for? Kill him," the Ragman shouted, but then stared down in disbelief as the two hellmouths dropped dead.  
  
"Im...Impossible," the Ragman whispered. "Did.....he just kill those hellmouths?" Zyzyx said with trouble, as he was still dazzled from the Ragman's attack.  
  
"I am giving you a final chance, leave!" the young man spoke.  
  
The Ragman kept staring at his dead minions. Suddenly he looked up at the young man. "You fool," the Ragman shouted in anger, "you will regret coming here." He held his hand up high and summoned a large swarm of deadly insects. "When I am done with you, you will wish that you had never been born," and with those words he sent the buzzing stream of insects towards the young man.  
  
He however simply held his hand up and all of the insects clashed into an invisible wall.  
  
Realizing that he would need a stronger spell to kill his opponent, the Ragman gained all his strength and summoned the largest ball of fire he could possibly manage and threw it at the young man, intending to burn the skin of his bones.  
  
The explosion was so powerful that the entire island seemed to shiver.  
  
The Ragman had expected to see but the bloody remains of his opponent but when the smoke had cleared the young wizard still stood there unharmed.  
  
"This cannot be!" For the first time in his life the Ragman was beaten in a duel.  
  
"I warned you," the young man said, and with a simple wave of his hand plant roots grew rapidly around the Ragman's feet. Unable to move the Ragman could do nothing to save himself. The young man pointed his stick towards the Ragman, and after a big flash of red light the Ragman was no more.  
  
With the help of Zyzyx, Eldred slowly got back up his feet.  
  
"Are you alright?" the young man asked.  
  
"Yes, I'll be fine," Eldred replied. "How can I ever repay you for saving my life and that of the peasants?"  
  
"No need to thank me, just keep your guard up. I may not be around next time." And with those words the young man turned and walked away.  
  
"Wait!" Eldred shouted, "Will you please tell me your name?"  
  
"My name is Merlock," the young man replied, "and I am confident that we will meet again soon."  
  
Well, That's it for Chapter 1. As I said before feel free to submit your review.  
  
The next chapter will explain why Merlock has come to this world, and also what the gods think of him and his sheer power. 


	2. Deis Volentibus

To recap: Merlock has come to a mystical world and has given a demonstration of his sheer power.  
  
Chapter 2: Deis Volentibus  
  
Eldred felt relieved to feel hard ground underneath his feet again. He hated travelling by teleportation because it always made him feel dizzy. If it were up to him he would have walked all the way here, but the Ethereal realm could only be reached by teleportation.  
  
This part of the world was where the Gods lived, and the bowl shaped valley he had landed into was in the centre of this realm. In this valley the Gods would gather when they had something to discuss.  
  
There were five of them, each with different policy's and different followers.  
  
First there was Charnel, who also called himself: 'The lord of slaughter'. The lands he ruled were pestilent and infertile, and the creatures that followed him were the most demonic and monstrous of all. He was the master of the Ragman, who had just been slain by the strange young man who had called himself Merlock.  
  
Second there was Pyro who, as his name suggests, was the master of everything that had to do with fire. Progress was his main policy, and thus his followers consisted mostly of power – hungry businessmen and industrials.  
  
The third god was Stratos. The God of air, and the supreme lord of the heavens. The bringer of storms and the mover of the firmament. Of all the Gods in this world, he was the one with the largest ego. He would say to anyone who would listen: "If this world would have been only halfway civilised, I would have been the only God."  
  
He ruled over the lands of Empyrea, with mountains so high that no mortal had ever climbed them. His followers were the most lectured and wise ones, for he was not only the lord of the Heavens, but also the bringer of knowledge and wisdom. The great library's, containing the knowledge of centuries would be found in his land of Empyrea.  
  
The fourth God was awfully plain and simple compared to the others. James, the God of earth, did not believe in all this complicated stuff. He was there to protect and lead his followers, nothing more, nothing less. "Simple and solid as a rock," was his motto.  
  
And the final God was Persephone, the Goddess of justice and peace. It was her that Eldred had decided to follow in order to gain absolution for the dark deeds he had done in his former world of Jhera.  
  
As usual, the Gods had already begun squabbling, sometimes they really behaved like infants.  
  
"The indignity!" Charnel shouted in anger. "You are such a coward, how dare you call upon the assistance of this stranger to defeat my minions. You will regret this insult!"  
  
"I never asked for his assistance!" Persephone replied, clearly offended by the accusations of the lord of slaughter. "I have never seen this young man before. I do not know why he helped me, but I am grateful for his help, and I shall reward him. "It is so obvious that you are lying, Charnel spoke, but rest assured, both you and your new 'puppet' will regret to have crossed me!" and with those words, Charnel left the valley.  
  
"Well, someone here is really agitated." James said. "Indeed," Stratos said with a haughty voice, "but that is only natural when you are foolish enough to let one of your best wizards to be slaughtered by a total stranger. This would of course never have happened to me, not with my superior intellect."  
  
"Yes we could debate all day about your 'intellect'," James mocked, "but I think we ought to discuss what to do with this stranger. After all, we still don't know whether he is hostile or not."  
  
"True enough," Stratos replied, "I think we should bring him here, so that we can investigate this matter personally."  
  
"I agree," Persephone said, "I will see to it that my followers track him down and bring him here. Eldred, I will leave this task into your hands. Find that young wizard and when you do, bring him here."  
  
"And what if he doesn't want to come?"  
  
"Then you will have to find a way to convince him."  
  
"By your wisdoms decree oh Goddess," and Eldred left the Ethereal realm and headed towards the forest where he had last seen Merlock.  
  
"Let's hope he cooperates."  
  
********  
  
Well, that was chapter 2.  
  
Sorry that it was a bit short. And all Merlock fans, I deeply apologize for the fact that he had no role in this chapter, but I promise that he will play a major role in chapter 3: Home sweet Home.  
  
Please R&R. 


	3. Home Sweet Home

Oh thank the gods, I can finally update! Sorry it took so long but I'm having those awful exams at the moment so I don't have much time to write.  
  
Messages to some reviewers:  
  
- Melon3: Sorry to disapoint you but all the character names and personality's are trademarks (see added disclaimer in chapter 1) I have only made the plot.  
  
- FIRESTARTED I HAVE NO SHAME SO SUE: I would love to have a long discussion with you about wether or not the series is gay, but please note that the review section is not a public forum. If you are writing a review, please make sure that it is about my story. (feel free to say that my writing sucks, becasue it propably does, but dont start discusions on the series.)  
  
To Recap: Eldred went to the ethereal realm to speak with the gods. They are curious about the strange young man who called himself Merlock. Persephone has dispatched Eldred to find him and bring him to the ethereal realm.  
  
Chapter 3: Home sweet Home  
  
With a smack Eldred crashed on the top of the small hill where he had desperately fought against the Ragman not so long ago. "Damn it," he mumbled while crawling back up to his feet. "Yes well, you should practice your landing a bit more perhaps." "Shut up Zyzyx, you know I hate to teleport." "It wouldn't be that annoying if you just practiced it a bit more." "Oh save me the lectures please! Now, the last time we saw him he went into that wood." Eldred pointed to a dense forest. "Strange, I sense an unusual amount of magical energy here." "It is the Daven forest," Zyzyx explained. "This forest is the home of the Fylyds, a race of holy warriors dedicated to the goddess." "Ah, that explains."  
  
Eldred started moving towards the forest and Zyzyx followed him. After an hour they reached an open spot. Zyzyx suddenly spoke up: "I have a bad feeling about this." "Why, what is wrong?" Eldred asked. "This looks like a good place for an ambush." "I don't see anything unusual," Eldred said, determined not to let some delusional imp preventing him from doing his duty. "Let's go." After a few minutes however Eldred once again had to acknowledge that Zyzyx was right. In a matter of seconds they were surrounded by men armed with bows and short swords. "I hate to say I told you so." Zyzyx mocked. "Then don't." Eldred grumbled.  
  
"Halt!" shouted one of them, apparently the leader, "What is your purpose here?" "I am here on behalf of Persephone, stand down!" Eldred spoke, as if he were in charge of the large body of men surrounding them. "If you truly are a servant of our goddess then speak up, why do you trespass in this holy forest?" "A stranger passed through these woods not long ago, and it is my task to find him and bring him to the ethereal realm." "Aye, a stranger did indeed pass through here not long ago." The leader then turned to his men, "It is alright men, they are not hostile, stand down." The fylyds immediately followed his orders.  
  
"Where is he now?" Eldred asked. "He did not appear to be hostile," the fylyd leader replied, "so we allowed him to trespass. He assured us that he meant no harm and was only looking for some shelter for the night. He went into the direction of the lake in the centre of the forest to catch some fish for his evening supper." "Where is that lake?" "About an hours walk south ways." "Right, well we don't want to disturb you any further so we will take our leave now, thank you for your help." "Then we wish you good luck, and may the goddess preserve you. Strength and honour!" The fylyd leader saluted by turning his right hand into a fist and holding it to his left chest. This was the traditional fylyd way of saying goodbye. "Strength and honour!" Eldred replied, and started moving south ways towards the lake where he would find the person he was looking for.  
  
After an hours walk they arrived at the lake, but there was nothing there. "Well, it looks like he has moved on already," Zyzyx said. "Well he can't be far.... Hush!" "What is it?" "Listen!" Someone was singing. "Its coming from there," Eldred pointed towards an open spot between the trees. When they arrived there however, they could not see anyone. "Look!" Zyzyx suddenly exclaimed. At the base of a large oak sat an owl. This was of course not unusual but in this case the owl wore glasses and was reading a book. Hearing Zyzyx shouting the owl looked up. "Oh, good heavens, I'm sorry, I did not hear you coming," the owl spoke. "It speaks!" Zyzyx exclaimed with astonishment. The owl frowned. "Yes of course I can speak!" "Zyzyx!" Eldred exclaimed, "Forgive us, we did not want to be rude, it's just that we have never seen an talking owl before." "You know," the owl spoke, "that is the second time today that someone is surprised to hear me speak, it's getting a bit annoying. Anyway, how can I help you?"  
  
"We are looking for someone who calls himself Merlock, he must have passed by here not too long ago," Eldred replied. The owl frowned, "Merlock you say eh? What do you want from him?" "You know him?" Eldred asked. "Yes, he happens to be my master and my best friend." "You are his familiar then?" Zyzyx asked, pleased to meat a colleague. "Yes," the owl replied, "and again I ask you what it is that you want from him?" "We mean your master no harm," Eldred said, "we have been send by the gods, they want to speak with him. "Gods?" the owl asked. "Yes, this world is dominated by the five Devine ones." "How peculiar, this must be the first time we visited a world where gods exist." "Would you be so kind as to show us where we can find him?" "Yes of course, by the way my name is Archimedes." ()  
  
(authors note, I know, I know, Bindi is not appearing in this story for the simple reason that I hate that meddling pink little cretin. As long as I am the author of this story she will be banned from it, Muhahahaha.)  
  
The owl led them to another open spot where Merlock was buisy gathering logs to make a fire. "Master, there are people here to see you," the owl said. "Well hello again," Merlock said, "I am affraid that I cannot offer you any tea or so because I have not quite finnished installing myself here." "No that is fine, Eldred replied, "Actually we did not come here to visit you." "Oh", Merlock said, "that's a pity. I assume that you have other reasons to be here then." "We have been ordered by the gods to find you" Eldred explained. "Gods?" Merlock looked surprised. "Yes, they told me that this world is ruled by five divine forces" Archimedes said, "how absurd." "Hmm," Merlock said, "I have never had the honour of meating a real god, much less five of them." "Well anyway, they want to speak with you, so they ordered us to find you and bring you before them." "Well, since they are the rulers of this world I will respect their wish. Let me get my belongings and then we can go." Merlock fetched his cane and his cape while Archimedes took his place on his shoulder. "Allright, lead the way." "Hold on to me", Eldred said. "Excuse me?" "We can only reach them by teleportation so you will have to hold on to me." "Ah, alright", Merlock said while grabbing Eldred's shoulder. "Hold on, here we go." With in the blink of an eye, Merlock, Eldred, Zyzyx and Archimedes were gone.  
  
As soon as Merlock felt hard ground underneath his feet, he inmediately sank to his knees. He could not see anything and he felt like he was going to faint. Then someone grabbed him by his shoulder. "Don't be affraid," Eldred's familiar voice said. "W-What is happening?" "Your body is not used to teleportation yet, you will feel better in a moment." After a few minutes, Merlock's sight recovered and he felt less dizzy. "Now you understand why I hate teleporting", Eldred smiled. "Feeling better?" "Y- Yes", Merlock said while Eldred helped him back on his feet. He hated feeling helpless and weak.  
  
After a few more minutes Merlock felt srong enough to walk. Eldred lead him to the small valley where the god's had their meetings. Everyone of them except Charnel was waiting for them. "Good to see ya," James said with his farmer-like accent, "This the one that messed up that ragman blighter?" "Aye, this is my friend Merlock." "Be welcomed here stranger," Persephone said. "The honour is all mine", Merlock said while making a graceful bow. "You are new to this world, but you are already competing with the forces of darkness, and we are very grateful for your vigilence." Persephone spoke. "I did not want to put up a fight, but I could'nt bare to see those innocent people suffer. So I had to use my powers against that other wizard." "And your powers are superb", Stratos said, "tell me, why does one so powerful come to this world? "One would think such a person would have a reason." "I was send by the people of my homeworld to explore the other worlds and realms in this universe,"Merlock explained, "that is why I am here." "So you are an explorer then eh?" Pyro asked. "Yes." "But still you have saved many of my followers", Persephone said", Those who fight our enemy's must be rewarded. Choose whatever you like. "Permission to explore this world is all that I ask." "Well, I dunno 'bout the others, but if you wanna visit my lands, go ahead." James said. "Well, I think that most of us would be eager to help you with your task, right?" Stratos said. "Exploration and discovery is a keyword in my book," Pyro said, so feel free to visit my realm." "If it is the secrets of this world that you wish to unfold, then I shall help you all I can." Persephone said. "I thank you," Merlock said, "and I look forward to visit each realm, and learn of its secrets." "Then go with Eldred, he will take you back to the Daven forest so you can start your travels." Merlock bowed, and then moved towards Eldred, Zyzyx and Archimedes. He grabbed Eldred's shoulder and thefour of them teleported away.  
  
Meanwhile, one of Stratos's followers gated in. "We must act with discretion now," Stratos whispered to his follower", nobody may know that...." "Err, what's that your mumblin Stratos?" James asked. "Oh, nothing of any importance, just some reviewing some defensive strategies."  
  
Well, that was chapter three. I know that it is terribly cliched, and I sure hope that the next one will be better. Please don't flame me. My English isn't that good and it is my first fic.  
  
It is also time to make a poll. I'm going to let you decide how to continue. You have two options:  
  
Make a detailed report of Merlocks travels (chapter will be long and decriptive),  
or 2) Just get on with the story.  
  
It is your choice.  
  
Please R&R. 


End file.
